Silverflower
Silverflower is a pretty silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. She never knew any family--she was a rogue for as long as she could remember. She would silently watch Summerclan patrols from the bracken, and wanted so much deep in her heart to join the clan. One day, a Summerclan cat named Moonstorm caught Silverflower and kept her in an old burrow in the camp to wait until Sunstar came to approve her joining Summerclan. Silverflower was so sad that she secretly escaped, and got hurt by a Winterclan patrol, but luckily Firesky, Rainface, and Moonshade helped me fight them off. Later on, Silverflower was confronted by Rainface about an issue that was going on with her, but the two made up and are now friends. Silverflower is FINALLY an offical warrior of Summerclan! :D Yay! There have been dreams given to Firesky, Rainface, and Silverflower. It is prophesied in those dreams that Winterclan will attack, which they did. Winterclan retreated, but kept coming back. They really want the Summerclan territory and the Summerclan kits, but every time they have attempted to succeed in their intentions, they have failed. Silverflower fought alongside Moonshade against a gray tom several times. There was a romance triangle going on between Moonshade, Silverflower, and Firesky. Silverflower and Firesky both loved Moonshade, and Moonshade liked them both, but couldn't decide between them. Silverflower was sad because it appeared that Firesky expected her to die old and lonely if she didn't find a different mate. Moonshade decided that he loved Firesky more than Silverflower, so the Moonshade and Firesky are officially mates. Silverflower was upset because she loved Moonshade more than anything. But she finally recovered. She discovered a rogue cat named Patch, and he eventually was renamed Patchtooth. She started to fall in love with him, and it wouldn't be long before the two were officially mates. Silverflower finally became mates with Patchtooth. After awhile, Silverflower's friend, Rowanflight, wanted to go back to ThunderClan with her mate, Swiftfoot, to see how her family and clanmates were doing. Silverflower went with them, along with her friend, Rainface. Then so became Rowanflight's Quest. Flamepelt, Whistlewing, and Cloudsong were the only survivors of ThunderClan, so the members of Rowanflight's Quest took the three survivors back to SummerClan camp. Everyone was overjoyed to be home. Gallery Sil flower copy 4 editing copy no. 3.jpg|Silverflower resting Sil flower charart.JPG|Silverflower's Current Description SF pic JPEG form.JPG|Silverflower as a rogue (at the usual age of an apprentice) SF kit pic.JPG|Silverflower as a kit (as soon as she reached 6 moons, her mother abandoned her and she lived life as a rogue from then on until the day she wandered into Summerclan territory) Sil flower close up JPG.jpg|Silverflower peeking through the bracken to look at Summerclan camp right before Moonstorm confronts her Silverflower edited now with blue eyes.jpg|Silverflower about to pounce on a mouse silverflower kit with a mouse.JPG|Silverflower at 7 moons and a rogue with a mouse she just caught Silverflower kit pic.JPG|Silverflower as a kit staring up at her mother Silver....png Silverflower with unknown sibling.JPG|Silverflower as a kit with an unknown sibling Category:Rogue Category:Warrior Category:SummerClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Mentor